legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cort
'''Cort' (コート, Kōto) is the primary antagonist of Legend of Legaia as well as the creator of the Mist Generators. He is the Prince of Conkram and the older brother of Noa. Appearance Prince Cort is tall, thin, broad-shouldered and considered attractive by others. Though he is young (presumably in his 20s), his long, silver hair symbolizes his great wisdom. His most unusual physical feature is the dissimilarity between the color of his eyes. Cort's left eye is fuschia-colored and his right eye is blue, though it is not revealed if this occurred naturally or because of the Seru he is shown to be wearing. Cort dresses in a somewhat puffy black long sleeved shirt, along with similar looking pants of the same fabric, and his shirt has a turtleneck decorated with a silver symbol. Cort also adorns himself with an intricate purple and gold article of clothing that lays over his shirt. The ends of Cort's arm sleeves are wrapped in purple and gold trim, as well as the ends of his pants, which stop at his brown boots with red and yellow tops. Personality Prince Cort was always a very brave and intelligent young man, raved upon as a "genius" by all the people of Conkram. Due to being raised as a Conkram noble, Cort is very aristocratic in demeanor and has distinguished mannerisms. Usually buried in his work, he had a very serious personality but cared about his father's kingdom and its people. He created the Mist Generator originally to save Conkram from defeat at the hands of Sol. However, during his research in the Mist his personality changed greatly. Sometimes guards would witness Cort carrying a bone-chilling scowl. Cort's plans to build a Mist Generator consumed him so much that nobody, not even his parents saw him often. Story Early Life Cort was born the first child of King Nebular and Queen Minea in the nation of Conkram in Karisto Kingdom. He grew up in Conkram's palace and learned the mannerisms and formalities typical of those in royalty. Cort was a very studious individual and highly zealous in his research. In fact, his genius was noticed at a very young age by the Four Wise Men of Conkram, who were said to worship his genius. Cort's life was normal until Conkram found itself plunged in war with the city of Sol. Cort did all he could to help Conkram see victory in battle, even inventing a new type of Seru within his laboratory in the caverns of Conkram's palace. The war between Sol and Conkram lasted for many years. However, as time went by Sol was slowly but surely gaining ground against Conkram due to their new Seru from Uru Mais, an ancient ruin which was in Sol territory. In order to turn the tables against Sol and ensure a quick victory in war, Cort and the Court Scientist, Jette began researching possible methods of achieving victory against Sol's superior Seru from Uru Mais. In the midst of their research Cort and Jette were contacted by the fallen Ra-Seru, the Rogue, who gave them knowledge of a weapon that would enhance the strength of Conkram's Seru by many fold and ensure victory for Conkram, saving them from defeat at the hands of Sol - this weapon was named "the Mist". Cort announced the creation of the Mist to his father and the noblemen of Conkram. Conkram's Four Wise Men were eager to use the Mist right away, but King Nebular was cautious and would permit its use only if a demonstration was carried out and proven successful. Unfortunately, during the demonstration, the machine transporting the Mist from the underground laboratory carried too much Mist Elixir at once. Cort and Jette tried to shut off the source of the Mist, but the emergency shutoff switch failed to work and the machine exploded, causing an unending amount of Mist to flow into Conkram from the Seru-kai, the homeworld of the Seru. This unleashed the Mist into all of Conkram and turned the Seru--and the people wearing them--into bloodthirsty beasts. All looked lost until three mysterious teenagers wearing Ra-Seru entered the Mist Generator in the laboratory and traveled to Rogue's Tower, the source of the Mist pouring into Conkram and the evil Ra-Seru that were banished by Tieg long ago. After defeating the evil Rogue and its cohorts they disappeared. wearing a Seru]]After the Mist incident, it was pointed out by King Nebular that Cort was wearing a Seru. The demonstration having gone awry, King Nebular ordered Prince Cort to repent for his actions and the Mist project to be halted indefinitely. Cort and the Four Wise Men of Conkram did not agree with King Nebular's decision, and in secret decided to build a Mist Generator within Jette's Absolute Fortress, a nigh impenetrable castle that was in the process of being built in the north of Conkram and overseen by Jette. The Mist's demonstration proved fatal to most of Conkram, but Prince Cort saw the Mist as a way to create harmony between humans and enable them to evolve into superior beings. With the King and Queen of Conkram unaware of his ambitions, he and his henchmen secretly built a Mist Generator in Conkram's impenetrable fortress in order to spread the Mist once again. Once this task was done, Mist spewed throughout Legaia and turned all of the Seru into savage beasts that killed and controlled humans at will. After only 10 years the human population was almost completely annihilated. Having caught a glimpse of the Ra-Seru heroes in the past, Prince Cort and the Rogue he was wearing knew that they would return in the future to put a stop to the Mist. Cort ordered his henchmen to destroy their hometowns in order to lure out the Ra-Seru, kill their wearers, and use them to make more Mist Generators. Cort and his henchmen built the Floating Castle, one of the other four Mist Generators, as a trap for the heroes. ''Legend of Legaia'' Knowing that the Ra-Seru wearers would be searching out the Genesis Trees, Cort goes to the Genesis Tree of East Voz Forest where he encounters Songi and gives him a Ra-Seru egg that had in Cort takes the near dead Ra-Seru egg from the forest's Genesis Tree and infuses it with Mist, causing it to partially turn into a Sim-Seru. He gives the hybrid Ra-Seru/Sim-Seru to Songi, perhaps sensing the evil within his heart, and as an act of good faith Songi brings the Mist to Biron Monastery for him. Through a journey of several weeks the Ra-Seru heroes defeat Prince Cort's henchmen one by one, along the way reviving Genesis Trees that drive away the Mist and return Seru monsters in the surrounding area back to normal. When the heroes contact Tieg in Uru Mais Cort feels the energy from the God and sends Juggernaut to destroy the ancient pyramid in order to prevent them from contacting Tieg in the future. To bother the heroes even more, he invades Noa's dreams once he discovers that Queen Minea and King Nebular are contacting Noa through her dreams. Cort uses his telepathic powers to block their thoughts from reaching Noa and invades her dream with his own mind, taunting her in great pleasure. When the heroes reach the Floating Castle and defeat Zora, it is revealed by Songi that Cort had the castle built as a mere trap for them, using his mistress Zora as bait. Cort did not expect Zora to have a chance against the Ra-Seru heroes and had Songi kill her as part of the plan - Cort had revealed to Songi that he actually hated women like Zora, despite telling her that he loved her. The heroes survive the Floating Castle trap and Cort remained waiting in the Absolute Fortress with his right-hand man, Jette. The Ra-Seru heroes bust into the Fortress with the Nemesis Gem, the only substance able to break the Gate of Hell at the entrance, and kill Jette after he attacks them in his machine room. They then reach the Mist Generator and attempt to destroy it as they had done all the others (by killing the Ra-Seru within), but Noa starts to convulse on the ground, holding her head in pain, screaming to make the voice in her head shut up. Cort appears after telepathically attacking Noa's mind and thanks the heroes for their past generosity in Conkram, but then taunts the Ra-Seru heroes of their inevitable demise at his hands. He boasts of the Mist's salvation and states that the citizens of Conkram are happy the way they are. Cort then reveals that he had not been trying to kill them from the beginning, but instead wanted to lure the Ra-Seru out so he could use them to power more Mist Generators. After this revelation, Cort levitates in readiness to destroy the heroes once and for all. Cort is defeated by the combined efforts of the Ra-Seru, much to his surprise. He tells them that his Sim-Seru is connected with the Mist Generator, and before the heroes can speak to him a tremor knocks him over the railing and into the lake of Mist where Juggernaut is held. The heroes leave, with Noa questioning why her own brother could have been responsible for the Mist that devastated the world. Cort is able to escape death by merging with Juggernaut and is met again when Juggernaut takes over Rim Elm. Cort's fusion with the evil Sim-Seru had taken away his remaining humanity, leaving him completely crazed. Noa tries to reason with Cort to abandon Juggernaut and become a human again, but he is not dissuaded and repels Noa with a laser blast from his eyes. Sensing the presence of "weak, dirty humans", he emerges out of his encasing to annihilate the trio. Once he is beaten the Ra-Seru use the last of their strength to destroy the remnants of Juggernaut's body and restore everybody to normal. As an effect from the Ra-Seru powers, Cort is returned to infancy so that Noa may raise him in a world free of Mist and give him another chance to live his life. Prince Cort is last seen in the ending as an infant in the arms of his sister Noa, at the Genesis Tree in Jeremi. Power Cort possesses superhuman strength and genius intellect, being the most powerful and intelligent of the henchmen of the Mist. The unique Seru he wears allows him an impressive arsenal of magic and telepathic abilities, as well as the ability to directly control the evil Sim-Seru, Juggernaut. Special Abilities Cort has a variety of abilities allowed to him through the use of his Seru. Once he fuses with Juggernaut, he has an entirely different set of abilities, however. Energy-based attacks *Guilty Cross - A shining cross hits a single opponent for damage.. *Mystic Circle - A magic symbol is displayed underneath Cort's enemies and explodes. *Final Crisis - Cort unleashes all of his stored energy at his enemies for massive damage. He uses this once fused with Juggernaut. *Energy blast - Cort shoots a blast of energy from his eyes. He only uses this once fused with Juggernaut. Speed and movement techniques *Levitation - Cort can levitate in the air through the use of his Sim-Seru's magical power. *Teleportation - Cort can open portals to travel instantly to other areas. Supportive techniques *Mystic Shield - Cort summons a shield to surround him. It cancels damage from all regular attacks and shaves magic damage by half. *Ultra Charge - Cort charges his energy in order to unleash a devastating attack at a later time. He uses this once fused with Juggernaut. Other abilities *Evil Seru Magic - Cort summons Juggernaut to attack his enemies. *Telepathy - Enables Cort to read the minds of others and cause them pain. *Doomsday - Cort moves a nearby planet out of its orbit and forces it to collide with the earth. Forms Cort possesses two forms. Human Form Cort has presumably average strength in his human form. However, he possess a genius level of intelligence that is the envy of the nation of Conkram. Seru-wearing Form Cort's Seru is unique to itself in being the only Seru that does not drastically change the appearance of Cort's body when worn. While wearing the Seru, Cort's strength increases dramatically and his already genius intellect is increased as well. Cort is granted telepathy, magical powers, teleportation, and levitation in addition to his boost in strength and intelligence. Juggernaut-Cort Merged When Cort is defeated by the Ra-Seru Heroes he falls into the lake of Mist which holds the Sim-Seru Juggernaut. As the Absolute Fortress begins to collapse Cort saves his life by submitting himself to Juggernaut and merging with the enormous creature. Cort's power increases abnormally and makes him a perfect entity that surpasses the humans and the Seru. However, what little sanity Cort had disappears and he becomes completely crazed. Cort's ambitions also change from succumbing everybody to the Mist to swallowing the entire planet with Juggernaut's increasingly growing body after its assimilation with the town of Rim Elm. This form has been unofficially dubbed "JuggerCort" by many fans. Fighting Cort Cort's Sound Bites Below are soundbites from the first battle with Cort. Trivia *Prince Cort is one of the more illusive main antagonists in an RPG. His first appearance is about 75% into the game's conclusion. *Though the monster Juggernaut is never actually fought in the game, Prince Cort can summon it to attack your party during battle when his Mystic Shield is broken. It can deal a whopping 2000-2500 damage, many times resulting in annihilation of your party. *Prince Cort is the only antagonist in the game who survives. *Prince Cort is the only one in Legend of Legaia to have two boss themes in the soundtrack. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia